Pseudomonas fluorescens was recently observed to secrete a factor which is toxic for Trypanosoma cruzi, the causative organism for South American sleeping sickness (Chagas' Disease). Previously we isolated and identified several components which are active against T. cruzi but are also hemolytic. Further efforts at purification of the constituents of this complex mixture of metabolic products are continuing.